1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engraving technique and resulting engraved metal surface and, more particularly, to such engraved metal surfaces as may be decoratively employed. More specifically, the present invention relates to engraved metal surfaces, and the process to obtain same, that permit subsequent electroplating and colorization to obtain highly decorative surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been estimated that for the year 2001, the value of the U.S. Gross Domestic Motorcycle Product (GDMP) is approximately $25 billion. Approximately $5 billion is in new motorcycles, the remainder in the sale of used cycles, parts, and services relating to motorcycle sales and maintenance.
The Harley-Davidson V-twin cycles have been a large participant in the revival in motorcycle popularity beginning in the early 1990's. Such motorcycles cater to the individualistic rider, and while the outward appearance may seem unvarying to non-riders, it is important for most Harley owners to differentiate their motorcycle in some important visual manner.
Since many motorcycles share the same or similar aftermarket parts, oftentimes the visual differences arise from the paint and graphics applied to tanks and fenders. These parts are small and easily removed, making them far easier to paint than automobiles. As many riders discover, however, the paints that are most readily available and easily applied also tend to degrade the fastest in response to sunlight, weather, and general wear and tear.
Professional motorcycle painting traces its genesis to Kenneth “Von Dutch” Howard, a custom painter out of the 1950's and 1960's southern California school that also featured Ed “Big Daddy” Roth. Von Dutch had a talent for design and craftsmanship that essentially invented the motorcycle art of pinstriping.
Such exotic paint schemes have since evolved to ones that cost thousands of dollars and involve elaborate airbrush techniques and pigmentation. When clear-coated with protective layers, these elaborate works of art might last several years if reasonable attended to by the owner. Such owners often highlight their paint schemes by adding various chromed metal accent pieces. Most motorcycle owners, like the collectors of 1950's and 1960's automobiles, particularly value the deep metal shine of chromed parts.
Motorcycle fenders, gas tanks, and other small metal exterior parts are generally fabricated out of steel, aluminum, and brass or similar such metals. Finishing typically involves electroplating, using copper, nickel, chrome, brass, silver, gold or a combination, or painting, as previously described. It is normally not possible to electroplate over a painted surface, or paint over an electroplated surface—the latter being too smooth for the paint to reliably adhere.
Metal engraving is a well-known art, and provides designs of long last, since they represent cuts into the outer metal. If the part is to be electroplated, such coating must be applied after the engraving, since otherwise the engraver would remove the electroplated layer as the design is formed into the metal. Such breaks in the chrome layer would encourage further separation of the chrome from the underlying metal, resulting in the “peeling chrome” look that was common on aging chrome automobile bumpers in the snow and ice “road salt” areas of the United States.
Unfortunately, pre-electroplate engraving presented other technical problems. When using present laser, pantograph, rotary or other mechanical means, the engraved lines would be largely covered by the subsequently applied plated surface, considerably lessening, if not entirely eliminating, the impact of the engraved design.
Ideally, it would be desirable to provide a decorative metal surface that is able to utilize the long lasting benefits of engraving with the deep metal finishes provided by electroplating and the rich color obtained through paint pigments.